Afraid Of The Storm
by Crash AKA Valerie
Summary: Starfire is afraid of her first thunderstorm. Who will she go to in the middle of the night? ONESHOT


Starfire continued to watch the rain pound against her window. This was a bad storm, well bad considering they didn't get many storms in Jump City. Lightning flashed illuminating the entire room. Following shortly by a loud crash of thunder that made the walls themselves shake ever so slightly.

She had been trying to sleep for at least an hour now but this was her first 'storm of thunder'. She was terrified. Quickly getting out of her room with an audible 'meep' she walked down the hall. She slightly pushed open Robin's door.

"Friend Robin?" She asked quietly to see if he was awake. He turned in his sleep and she received her answer from his closed eyes. She closed the door behind her as she left. She walked down the stairs to the lower level almost tripping when a large streak of lightning became visible outside the stairwell long window.

She made a small dash out of the staircase and found herself at Raven's door. She lightly knocked, half expecting her to be asleep as well. She heard movement from inside the room. The door was opened from inside. Raven stood there looking wide awake as well.

"Yes Starfire?" She asked plainly.

"Friend Raven, surely this storm of thunder has you awake too."

"You could say that." She responded.

"Well since we are the only ones awake would you like to do the hanging out?" Starfire asked. Raven stared at her for the moment.

"Sure." She held the door open enough and let Starfire step inside. The room was not the best place to go if you were scared though. Raven really needed to redecorate. "So I take it your afraid of thunder and lightning."

"Correct, the flashing and loud explosive noises really are quite scary."

"Yea they can be. I, however, find them quite pleasant." Starfire looked at her confused. Raven sat on the edge of her bed. "You can turn on the light if you are scared."

"No this is quite fine. I think this would be less scary as long as one wasn't alone." Starfire said. Raven nodded. She took a seat on the other end of Raven's bed.

"Meditating might help calm you down." Raven suggested. Starfire just sat there.

"Why are the boys not up?" Starfire asked.

"They all grew up here. You get over certain fears as you grow up." Raven explained. Her sentence ended with a loud burst of thunder, The loudest of the night. Starfire let out a yelp and Raven gasped slightly falling back to the sound and into each others arms. Both of them let out a small laugh as they let each other go. "I guess I am a little afraid." Raven admitted.

--Robin—

"For the last time Beastboy leave me alone!" Robin yelled putting the pillow over his head.

"Dude we cannot be the only ones slightly terrified of the storm!" Beastboy shouted back gesturing to Cyborg.

"Hey I ain't scared." Cyborg defended.

"You are too! You weren't asleep!" Beastboy accused. Robin grumbled under his pillow this was going to be a sleepless night.

--Starfire—

They both continued to laugh, even Raven who rarely laughed at all. They both stared at each other. Another loud burst of thunder made the walls shake. But neither of them flinched.

"I think I should go to bed now." Raven said quietly gesturing towards the clock which read 2:34 a.m. Starfire got up to let her friend rest, but stopped at the door.

"Friend Raven, do you mind if I sleep here tonight?" Starfire asked much like a little kid would their mother. "It can be like the sleeping of over."

"Sure Starfire. Not a problem." Raven said moving over to the right side of the bed. Starfire jumped into it next to her. Starfire quickly fell asleep beside her. Same for Raven, except she fell asleep hoping that they woke up before the boys. Last thing she wanted was to have to explain this and how it was not what it looked like.

ValerieValerie ValerieValerie ValerieValerie ValerieValerie ValerieValerie ValerieValerie ValerieValerie ValerieValerie ValerieVale

Ok so that was that. It was purely a friendship thing…..this time…. I do like odd couples… oh well please review. Be honest even if it is mean. But please have some form of advice in there…


End file.
